


Like a lost puppy

by halloweenNiles (Chimikima)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimikima/pseuds/halloweenNiles
Summary: You have been in a long distance realtionship with Mingyu for two years now. For the last two weeks you were able to live with him, but now you will soon have to leave again. Chan sends you an adorable video of Mingyu which makes you feel better.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Like a lost puppy

You were changing in Mingyus bedroom, which the both of you currently shared. Tomorrow would be your last day together with him before you had to fly back home again. You have been in a long disctance relationship with Mingyu for over two years now. Now and then you came to visit him for a few weeks before you had to leave again. You start to remember the last two weeks you spent with him. Together you went on many dates and just thinking about leaving again had you already missing him dearly. Your trail of thought was interrupted as you heared Mingyu singing under the shower in his bathroom next to the bedroom. You finish changing while listening to him and smiling to yourself. You grab your phone and see you have new messages from the groupchat you share with seventeen.

Jeonghan:  
“Mingyu is gonna be crying all day while driving y/n to the airport tomorrow”  
Joshua:  
“Can you blame him? She has only been here for two weeks and already has to fly home again…”  
Chan:  
“He already acted like this today though lol”  
Chan had attached a video to his message. On the thumbnail you could see Mingyu so you click it curious what Chan could have recorded.

As soon as the video starts you recognize it was taken around half an hour ago. You had made dinner in the groups kitchen and were currently putting some food on your plate, your boyfriend standing behind you waiting for his turn. It was taken from an angle you recognize to be the end of the dining table where Chan was eating his dinner. He had called out your name which made you turn around and smile at the camera while waving at him. You can see yourself talking to him, but the video doesn’t include any sound and you don’t remember what you had said exactly. Next to you you see Mingyu turn and put his plate on the dining table, seating himself and looking at you. You stop talking to Chan and make your way to the couch wanting to eat there. You can see confusion hit Mingyus face, but he quickly collects himself, gets up and and sits on the couch next to you with his food. He starts eating and you can see yourself not touching your food, instead looking under the pillows searching for the TV remote. Apparently Chan had said someting again since you looked up at him, nodded and scooted to the end of the couch, grabbing beneath it and finding the remote. Finally you turn on the TV. Fully absorbed into whatever show you were watching you didn’t notice how Mingyu reacted to this. Your boyfriend didn’t like how far away from him you were, he pouts and stands up again. He walks right next to you, flop down on the couch and starts eating again, still pouting and looking at you. Altough the video doesn’t have sound you can tell Chan is hysterically laughing by how much the video is shaking until it cuts right there.

Jeonghan:  
“OMG he looks like a lost puppy following his owner”  
Minghao:  
“Don’t be mean. I think we’d all be like that as well if our partners would have to leave, including you.”  
Vernon:  
“It looks like y/n is ignoring him on purpose, she’s obviously having fun watching him be a bit clingy haha”

You lightly giggle to yourself. Vernon was right, you really like it when Mingyu becomes a bit clingy, but you didn’t mean to ignore him. You knew you will miss him just as much as he will miss you. As you hear Mingyu stepping out of the shower you begin typing:  
“It wasn’t my intention to ignore him, I really didn’t notice!!”


End file.
